Behind the truth
by Mordred Malfoy
Summary: [Everything changes].... es ist der Beginn der 7. Schuljahrs und Harry macht sich mit seinen Freunden auf die Suche nach den Horcruxen. Werden sie sie finden? Wer wird ihnen helfen? Und wer ist eigentlich Freund, und wer Feind?ACHTUNG! TITELÄNDERUNG
1. Prolog und Vorwort

_Hallo ihr Lieben._

_Offensichtlich haben sich ja wieder erwartend doch einige Neugierige eingefunden, mein Geschreibsel zu lesen  Ich hoffe euch gefällt meine Geschichte und einige von euch werden zu treuen Lesern werden. Dies soll einmal eine längere Story werden, lasst euch überraschen!!_

_Von vornherein möchte ich anmerken, dass am Anfang der Eindruck entstehen könnte, dass die einzelnen Kapitel keinen Zusammenhang miteinander haben. Stimmt nicht! (Ließt einer von euch Ken Follett? Da braucht man auch immer länger, bis man Zusammenhänge erkennt! Also lasst euch nicht davon abschrecken.)_

_Was bleibt mir jetzt noch zu sagen? Ach ja: __Mir nix, Miss Rowling alles, ich wird das Potterversum und die Figuren nach Gebrauch auch möglichst unbeschadet wieder zurück geben;-) und natürlich kein Geld damit verdienen...Des weiteren bleibt zu sagne, dass diese Story MEINE ist, und ohne mein wissen, weder übersetzt noch kopiert oder anderstwo veröffentlicht werden darf  
_

_So, jetzt aber viel Spass beim lesen, wer einen rechtschreibfehler findet darf ihn nach belieben behalten oder mit TipEx entfernen (oder sich als Beta melden mit dem Zaunpfahl wink)_

_Mordred Malfoy_

_PS: Rating wird eventuell noch steigen, aber dann meld ich mich , genauso wie wenn's Warnungen gibt..._

_PPS: Ich hab mich im Prolog 1 ein bisschen ausgetobt, lasst euch nicht abschrecken, ich schreib ab dem nächsten Kapitel „normal" ;-) Aber ihr dürft euch trotzdem gerne in Form von **Reviews** bei mir auslassen...ich würde es sogar sehr begrüßen!!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prolog1**

_...vor 17 Jahren..._

Wer fliegt so spät durch Nacht und Wind?

Es ist ein Zaubrer mit einem Kind.

Er hält das Kind in recht wohl in dem Arm

Er fasst es sicher, er hält es warm.

„Mein Kind , verbirgst du bang dein Gesicht?

Vernichtet ist Lord Voldemort nicht!

Voldemort und sein Todesserreich!

Ein Horkrux war sein Meisterstreich."

Mein Kind, mein Kind, und hörest du nicht

Was dieser Zaubrer dir leise verspricht?

„Sei ruhig, bleib ruhig mein Kind

In ferner Zukunft wir wieder zusammen sind"

„Mein Kind, mein Kind, und siehst du nicht dort

Voldemorts Anhänger am düsteren Ort?

Mein Kind, mein Kind, ich seh'es genau:

Es scheinet die nahe Zukunft so grau."

Dem Zaubrer grausets, er flieget geschwind

Hält in den Armen das schluchzenden Kind

Erreicht ein Haus ohn´ Müh und Not

Das ihm von nun an ein sichres zuhause bot...

-------------------------------

Reviews? lieb guck


	2. Kapitel 1: Für Dich

Kapitel 1

Für dich...

Langsam und vorsichtig öffnete der Junge, der Überlebt hatte seine Augen und blinzelte in das sanfte Licht, das die Morgensonne durch die Fenster des Fuchsbaus schickte und in dessen Strahlen Staubkörner tanzten. Lächelnd drückte er den warmen Körper der sich an ihn schmiegte noch ein wenig fester an sich und genoss die wärme die dieser aussant. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass sie nun wirklich zusammen waren...

Am Ende des letzten Schuljahres, nachdem er und Dumbledore den angeblichen Horkrux gefunden hatten und der Direktor dabei fast sein Leben verloren hätte, hätte Snape nicht so schnell die Situation erfasst und ein Gegenmittel parat gehabt, da hatte Harry für sich gemeint, erkannt zu haben, dass alle, die einen Platz in seinem Leben hatten in großer Gefahr schwebten. Wegen ihm. Voldemort wollte nur ihn. Und Harry dachte, er könnte den Menschen, den er am meisten Liebt, dadurch schützen, dass er ihm keinen Platz in seinem Leben gab. Und so trennte er sich von ihr.

Jedoch – diese Entscheidung machte sie beide unglücklich und minderte keineswegs die Gefahr in der sie alle schwebten. Und so kam eines wieder zum anderen.

Auf Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit vor einigen Tagen waren sie sich wiederbegegnet.

Zuerst versuchten sie, sich nicht zu beachten, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Es hatte nicht funktioniert, immer wieder hatten sie sich minutelang durch den Raum hindurch angeschaut.

Dann versuchten sie miteinander zu reden, als hätte es niemals irgendwelche Gefühle zwischen ihnen gegeben...Es hatte nicht funktioniert, zu stark waren die Gefühle, die sie beide zu unterdrücken versuchten.

Sie versuchten, zu tanzen. Ohne den anderen zu berühren. Es hatte funktioniert. Bis jemand Ginny anstieß und sie fiel.

Direkt in seine Arme.

Gefühle schossen wie Blitze in seine Adern, er versank in ihren Augen. Und auch sie versank in den Grünen Smaragden die so sehnsuchtsvoll auf sie herunterblickten. Die Welt um sie herum schien stehen zu bleiben, alle Geräusche leiser zu werden. Es gab nur noch sie beide.

Kein Gestern. Kein Morgen. Kein Voldemort. Nur das Hier und Jetzt und sie beide.

Langsam, ohne das sie es bewusst wahrnahmen näherten sich ihre Gesichter. Nur noch ein kurzes Stück trennte die beiden voneinander, sie konnten schon den Atem des anderen auf dem Gesicht spüren.

Als sich ihre Lippen endlich berührten, schlossen sie beide mit dem Gefühl, dass es das einzig richtige war, ihre Augen und versanken in einen der wohl sinnlichsten Küsse, die sie jemals miteinander geteilt hatten. Ihre Gefühle, die zu unterdrücken versucht hatten kamen mit all ihrer Intensität wieder an die Oberfläche, wirbelten durch ihren Körper.

Als sie sich atemlos voneinander lösten wussten jeder von ihnen, dass sie ohne einander niemals glücklich werden könnten, egal welche Gefahr eine Beziehung bedeuten würde.

Ein leises klopfen riss Harry aus seinen Erinnerungen. Knarrend öffnete sich die Türe und Hermine schlich mit verstrubbelten Haaren und im Nachthemd herein.

„Harry, auf, geh wieder in dein Bett... Ich möchte nich wissen was Molly sagt, wenn sie mitbekommt, dass ihr zusammen in einem Bett schlaft...", gähnte sie herzhaft und ließ sich in ihr Bett fallen, wo sie sich sofort in die Decke kuschelte.

Harry musste beim anblick seiner völlig verschlafenen besten Freundin Grinsen und nuschelte in Ginnys Locken: „Als würde es dich stören, bei Ron im Zimmer schlafen zu müssen..."

„Mhhh... Was issen Harry?" Ginny schaute ihren Freund schlaftrunken an, der bei diesem Anblick wieder glücklich zu lächeln begann.

„Nichts, ich muss nur wieder in mein eigenes Bett."


	3. Prolog 2

Prolog 2  


_Sammlung von Schriftstücken, gefunden unten im Koffer einer Hogwartsschülerin_

_1. Brief, geschrieben auf buntem Kinderpapier mit krakeliger Kinderschrift, das Kind ist etwa 7 Jahre alt._

_Libbe Freundin!_

_Wie get es dir? Mia get es gud. Mama unt Papa auch. Hier ist es schöhn._

_Ich hab ein großes zimmer_

_Aber ich versteh die kinder nicht, Mama sagt sie reden franzsich – total kommisch!_

_Ich vermies dich ganz arg, Mama sagt aber, das wia in den ferien zu euch zu besuch komen unt ich dannn wieder mit dia spillen kann!_

_Papa sagt, das sind nur noch 4 Monade, aber er sagt auch, das ich bis dahin franzisch sprechen kannn!! Dass muß ich dir dan unbedingt beibringen._

_Mo._

* * *

Im folgenden werden immer wieder einige der Schriftstücke aus dieser Sammlung auftauchen, also nicht wundern.

Wer einen Rechtschreibfehler findet darf sich freuen und im Kreis Hüpfen;-)

Reviews??


	4. Kapitel 2: solls rote Rosen Regnen

Kapitel 2

**_...solls rote Rosen regnen!_**

****

****

„_Schatz, schläfst du schon?_" ,fragte sie in die Stille des Raumes hinein.

Der Mann neben ihr begann sich zu regen und sie anstatt einer Antwort in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu ziehen dem sie sich einige Augenblicke hingab. Dann jedoch löste sie sich von ihm, rutschte noch näher in seine Umarmung und legte mit einem Seufzen ihren Kopf auf seine Brust, so dass sie sein Herz beruhigend schlagen hören konnte.

„Was ist denn los, meine Süße? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du wars schon den ganzen Tag so in dich gekehrt..."

Sanft fuhren seine Finger durch ihre Haare, strichen ihr einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, liebkosten ihre Wangen, während er seinen anderen Arm um sie schlang und seine Hand auf ihrer Hüfte ablegte, wo er mit dem Daumen begann, ihre Konturen nachzufahren.

„_...ich habe Angst..._"

Er atmete ein, als hätte er diese Antwort erwartet und hielt sie einige Augenblicke nur fest, bevor er zu sprechen begann.

„Ich weiß. Ich fühl es genauso wie du. Aber du weißt, dass es die einzig richtige Entscheidung war. Wir haben lange genug darüber geredet und alle Vor- und Nachteile gegeneinander abgewogen. Und am Ende blieb immer nur diese eine Option offen. Immer nur diese!"

„_Ja, aber was wenn es doch falsch ist_?"

„Würdest du es nicht tun, dann würdest du es niemals erfahren, was genau richtig oder falsch ist. Es wäre eine reine Hypothese! Ist dir schon einmal in den Sinn gekommen, dass es vielleicht kein richtig oder falsch gibt in dieser Welt? Vielleicht ist alles was wir tun und denken vorherbestimmt. Wir wissen es nicht! Und deswegen werden wir es einfach versuchen. Mehr als scheitern können wir nicht"

Er drückte seine Nase in ihre Haare und küsste sie dort.

„ _Vielleicht hast du recht... aber ich habe Angst, dich dadurch zu verlieren. Ich kann nicht mehr ohne dich Lebe, dass weißt du! Ich Liebe dich!_"

„Ich liebe dich auch! Und ich werde es immer tun, egal was geschehen wird. Ich möchte, dass du das immer weißt!"

Mit diesen Worten drückte er sie fest an sich, dann hob er ihren Kopf bis sie in seine Augen sah und zog sie erneut in einen Kuss, dieses mal jedoch mit all seinemGefühl.

* * *

_2. Brief, geschrieben auf karierten Papier, die Schrift entwickelt mittlerweile ihren  
eigenen Stil, ist aber nach wie vor eindeutig die Handschrift eines Kindes, ca 10 jahre alt._

Salut!

Es war schön, dich in den Ferien wieder zu sehen, ich finde es schade, dass wir nur so selten miteinander etwas machen können. Aber es ist halt nicht anderst möglich...

Weißt du schon, auf welche Schule du kommst? Meine Eltern und ich sind schon auf der suche, wobei sie sich seit Tagen darüber streiten, welche wohl besser ist. Am liebsten aber würde ich wieder zu dir nach England kommen und mit dir in die Schule gehen...

Ich habe dir unsere neue Adresse mitgeschickt, wir sind mal wieder umgezogen... Mama hat gesagt, dass hätte mit Papas arbeit zu tun, aber ich glaube ihr das nicht, sie guckt mich immer so komisch an, wenn ich sie danach frage. Und dann guckt sie Papa an und der fängt auch an, komisch an zu gucken. Ich glaube, sie wollen mir etwas nicht sagen.

Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen mit schreiben, ich habe gerade gesehen, dass vor dem Haus andere Kinder sind, vielleicht wollen die mit mir spielen!

Vermiss dich, Mo

* * *

Und? 


	5. Kapitel 3: Omnia vincit amor

Omnia vincit amor.

Auf seinem Weg in Rons Zimmer lauschte Harry angestrengt, ob irgendeiner der anderen Hausbewohner schon wach war und er Gefahr lief, entdeckt zu werden. Immer an der Wand entlanggehend wich er geschickt den knarrenden Dielen aus, die es im Fuchsbau zu Hauff gab. Als er endlich die Zimmertüre hinter sich zugezogen hatte atmete er erleichtert auf. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen seine Schleich- Technik zwar perfektioniert, aber in so einem großen Haushalt wusste man nie, ob nicht doch zufällig jemand gerade auf dem Weg ins Bad war oder von frühmorgendlichen Gelüsten getrieben in die Küche schlich. Zweimal war er bereits fast Arthur in die Arme gelaufen. Jedes mal hatte er sich gerade noch verstecken können, aber langsam bekam Harry das Gefühl, Ginnys Vater _wollte_ ihn einfach nicht sehen.

Sie hofften inständig, das Molly es einfach erlaube würde, dass das Pärchen in einem Bett schlafen durfte. Aber er hatte erkennen müssen, dass sie in manchen Dingen unnachgiebig sein konnte. Auch Harry gegenüber dem sie normalerweise fast alles durchgehen ließ. Und so hatten er und Ginny Ron und Hermine überredet, Nachts heimlich die Betten zu tauschen. Natürlich nicht ohne Hintergedanken, denn sie hofften nach wie vor, dass die beiden Sturköpfe sich ihre Gefühle endlich eingestanden und einen Schritt aufeinander zugingen.

Harry sah kurz zu Rons Bett. Sein bester Freund hatte sich im Schlaf um seine Bettdecke gewickelt und schnarchte. Die roten Haare standen ihm wirr vom Kopf ab und auf der Backe hatte er Abdrücke von seinem Kopfkissen. Wiedereinmal verfluchte sich der Junge, der gerade durchs Haus geschlichen war und nur noch in sein Bett wollte, keine Kamera zu haben um dieses Bild für die Nachwelt festzuhalten.

Morgen, so schwor er sich, Morgen in der Winkelgasse wäre es das erste was er sich besorgen würde.

Mit diesem Gedanken ging er zu seinem Bett, faltete die Decke auseinander und kuschelte sich in die frisch gewaschenen Laken. Seine Letzten Gedanken als er einschlief galten der rothaarigen Schönheit, die er im anderen Zimmer hatte zurücklassen müssen und deren süßer Geruch immer noch an ihm haftete.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Harry! Ron! Los Aufstehen"

Müde brummte Ron irgendetwas das nach ,Ihr könnt mich alle mal´ klang in sein Kopfkissen, bevor er sich murrend auf die andere Seite drehte um in Ruhe weiter zu schnarchen. Doch keine Chance, denn schon stürmten Ginny und Hermine in das Zimmer, die Rothaarige warf sich mit Schwung auf den noch friedliche schlummernden schwarzhaarigen. Hermine ging schnurstracks auf das Fußende von Rons Bett zu und zog ihm mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht die Bettdecke weg. Schreiend versuchte dieser, sie festzuhalten und zog nun seinerseits so fest an der Decke ,dass Hermine das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf ihn fiel.

Währenddessen hatte Harry schlaftrunken seine Liebste in eine feste Umarmung gezogen und küsste sie leidenschaftlich, so dass beide nichts von dem was um sie herum geschah mitbekamen. Hätten sie jedoch nur einen Augenblick ihre Augen zum anderen Bett schweifen lassen, so wären sie Zeugen eines Ereignisses geworden ,an das sie beide schon kaum mehr zu hoffen gewagt hatten.

Als sie sich nach einigen Minuten atemlos wieder voneinander lösten war Ron bereits im Bad und Hermine in die Küche geeilt um einen Kaffe zutrinken.

Sie hatte gehofft, die Schulbriefe wären bereits angekommen. Da dies jedoch nicht der Fall war, setzte sie sich an den Tisch, wartete auf ihre Freunde und vertiefte sich in den Tagespropheten, als eine verschlafene Molly Weasely gähnend die Küche betrat.

„Guten Morgen Miss Weasely."

„Ach Hermine, du bist es. Guten Morgen. Du bist aber mal wieder früh dran."

Molly begann sofort zauberstabwedelnd durch die Küche zu wirbeln und das Frühstück zuzubereiten. Hermine beobachtete sie grinsend. In den letzten Wochen hatte sie die ältere Frau immer wieder morgens beobachten können und wusste langsam um ihre Eigenheiten.

„Ja, natürlich, ich bin eben nach wie vor kein Langschläfer. Ich hab auch schon Kaffee gemacht"

„Bei Merlin, Hermine, du bist ein Engel. Ich wüsste wirklich nicht, was ich ohne dich machen sollte."

„Dir selbst Kaffee kochen?" fragte diese schmunzelnd Denn kaum jemand wusste um die Tatsache, dass die sonst immer aktive Molly Weasely morgens ohne Kaffe nicht in die Gänge kam.

Währendem Gespräch hatte sie den Tagespropheten zur Seite gelegt und den Tisch gedeckt, und das keine Minute zu früh, denn eben betraten Harry und Ginny händchenhaltend den Raum.

„Morgen Mum"

„Guten Morgen Miss Weasely."

„Morgen Ihr zwei. Wo habt ihr denn Ron gelassen?"

„ Der ist noch im Bad.", antwortete Harry genervt.

„Bitte? Noch im Bad? Ich dachte er ist da direkt nachdem wir euch aufgeweckt hatten hin?"

„Ja, stimmt." nickte Harry und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse bevor er fortfuhr.

„Was treibt er denn so lange da drinnen? Normalerweise braucht er doch höchstens fünf Minuten morgens."

„Mhh...", Ginny nahm einen Schluck Kaffee, bevor sie weitersprach. „Wir haben ihn auch gefragt, was er in Merlins Namen denn so lange treibt. Er hat dann irgendwas genuschelt, von wegen er könnte so doch nicht vor die Tür gehen, glaub ich. So wirklich verstehen konnte man ihn nicht... ."

„Oh..." erstaunt konnten die beiden beobachten, wie bei Ginnys letzten Worten Hermines Wangen nach und nach einen rötlichen Schimmer bekommen hatte Worauf hin Harry seiner Freundin einen erstaunten Blick zuwarf.

„Ähm, Minchen? Bist du in Ordnung,?"

„Was? Achso, ja, ich war nur in Gedanken... ähm.. habt ihr schon gesehen, was der Tagesprophet wieder geschrieben hat? Sie haben die Listen für die „Sichere" Verhaltensweise wieder verlängert. Sie schreibe zum Beispiel, dass man auch bei Muggeln darauf achten soll, wie sie sich Verhalten und wie sie gekleidet sind. Und ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass etwas nicht stimmt, wären verschiedenfarbige Socken oder ähnliches. Das ich nicht lache, wenn ich mir überlege, wie oft ich und meine Freundinnen uns in der Grundschule einen Spass draus gemacht haben, Schuhe zu tauschen oder einfach so mal mit verschiedenfarbigen Socken aus dem Haus zu gehen..."

Hermines Redefluss dem Harry und Ginny ungläubig hatten wurde jäh von Miss Weasely unterbrochen.

„Ron? Bei Merlin, bist du krank? Hast du dich erkältet? Soll ich dir einen Tee machen?"

Unbemerkt von den anderen hatte Ron die Küche betreten. Seine noch nassen Haare standen ihm wirr vom Kopf ab, er trug ein rotes T-shirt und blaue Bermudas. Das einzige was nicht in das Gesamtbild passte, war der grüne Schal, den er um seinen Hals gewickelt hatte und durch dessen Anblick seine Mutter aufgeschreckt worden war.

„Nein Mum, alles klar..." nuschelte er mir rotem Kopf und warf seinen kichernden Freunden böse Blicke zu.

„Ja ja, alles klar - Ronald Weasely, lüg mich nicht an! Es hat dreißig Grad und die Sonne schein und du versuchst mir hier zu erklären, dass du freiwillig einen Schal anziehst?"

„Mum...ich..."

„Ich hab euch alle großgezogen! Und glaub mir, ich habe einen sechsten Sinn dafür entwickelt, wenn irgendetwas nicht stimmt! Und jetzt mach gefälligst den Mund auf oder den Schal ab!"

Während dieser Worte war Ron immer mehr in sich zusammengesunken. Seine Freunde, die froh waren, nicht im Zentrum der überfürsorglichen Molly zu stehen unterdrückten mittlerweile ihr Lachen und schauten ihn erwartungsvoll an. Ron jedoch schien mit seinen blicken denen von Snape in nichts nachstehen zu wollen.

„Mum... mir geht es gut. Ich will den Schal aber nicht ausziehen!"

„So. Da zieht man dich siebzehn Jahre lang groß. Tröstet dich, ist für dich da, kann Nachts nicht schlafen vor lauter Sorgen, hab dir jahrelang den Hintern geputzt, deine Unterhosen gewaschen, deinen Dreck weggeräumt, und das ist der Dank dafür?!?" Molly stand mit zornesrotem Gesicht und in die Seiten gestemmten Händen vor ihrem jüngsten Sohn. „ Also, was ist? Ich warte auf eine Antwort?!"

„Mum... Ich..." begann Ron stammelnd.

„Du willst also nicht mit mir reden? Gut. Dann geh ich eben, wenn ich nicht gebraucht werde. Falls du deine Meinung irgendwann ändern solltest, kannst du mir ja eine Postkarte schicken."

Seine Mutter hatte ihn resolut unterbrochen und war bei ihren letzten Worten Aus der Küche gerauscht. Ron starrte völlig verdattert auf die Stelle wo sie eben noch gestanden hatte, als Ginny auf einmal losprustete.

„Glückwunsch Ronnilein! So sauer war sie das letzte Mal als Fred und George ihr erklärt haben, dass sie auch alleine Kochen können und sie ihnen nicht jeden Mittag das essen vorbeibringen müsste!"

Die anderen beiden hatten mittlerweile auch nicht mehr an sich halten können und lachten mittlerweile Tränen.

„Ja, toll, super! Macht euch doch auf meine kosten lustig! Ist ja kein Problem, macht mir ja nichts aus" bockte er auf.

„Aber Ron...", begann Hermine, doch der Rothaarige unterbrach sie barsch.

„Sag bloß nichts! Du bist doch eh Schuld an dem ganzen Mist hier!"

„Ich bin was?"

„Ja verdammt, bist du!"

„Bin ich nicht!"

„Bist du doch!"

„Bin ich nicht!"

„Bist du doch!"

„Ach ja, und was soll ich bitteschön getan haben?"

„Mhhh, überleg doch einfach mal ganz scharf!"

Ginny und Harry hatten aufgehört zu lachen und das Wortgefecht gespannt beobachtet, hatten sie doch mittlerweile beide das Gefühl, dass hier irgendetwas im Busch sein musste.

„Ich... oh.. ohhhhh!" Hermine machte große Augen, wurde erst blaß und dann knallrot und senkte ihren Blick auf ihre Hände die sie in ihrem Schoß knetete.

„Tschuldigung..." nuschelte sie dann und versuchte Ron nicht anzuschauen der mit verschränkten Armen auf die braunhaarige heruntersah.

„Aha."

„Ron... es tut mir leid."

„Mhhh..."

„Verdammt Ron! Ich wollte das doch nicht!"

„Du hast es aber gemacht!"

„Und mich dafür entschuldigt."

Hermine war aufgestanden und hatte sich Ron gegenüber aufgebaut und sah ihn erst wütend und dann enttäuscht an.

„Weißt du Ron - ich kann es auch lassen..." flüsterte sie mit tonloser Stimme, drehte sich um und wollte gehen. Doch Rons Hand schnellte vor und zog sie zurück, so dass sie nun dicht vor ihm stand. Er hob eine Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf so das sie ihn ansehen musste.

„Mine! Mine? Minchen, es tut mir leid... ich... ich wollte mich nicht mit dir streiten...aber, ich... du weißt schon..."

Er schaute Hermine schüchtern an, die langsam ihre Augen hob und ihm in die Seinen blickte. Langsam ließ er ihren Arm los und legte seinen statt dessen um ihre Taille.

Ginny und Harry verfolgten mit offenen Mündern gespannt jede Bewegung der Beiden, jede Regung in ihren Gesichtern. Unbewusst hatten sie unter dem Tisch ihre Hände gegriffen und gaben sich Halt in diesem Augenblick als die Luft zu knistern schien vor Spannung.

Ron und Hermine schienen in den Augen des jeweils anderen zu versinken in denen man jede Gefühlsregung ablesen konnten.

Unendlich lange Sekunden geschah nichts.

Braune Augen sahen in Grüne.

Grüne in Braune.

Versanken ineinander.

Hielten die Luft an.

Hermine hob eine ihrer Hände und fuhr mit den Fingern über Rons Wangen. Schenkte ihm ein verliebtes Lächeln. Überwand den Abstand, der noch zwischen ihnen herrschte, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.

Ron begann auch zu lächeln. Seine Augen begannen zu strahlen. Seine Lieder flatterten zu und er beugte sich ihr entgegen. Ihre Lippen berührten sich sanft und auch Hermines Augen fielen zu. Ihm entglitt ein erleichtertes seufzen als er Hermine endgültig an sich zog und sie den Kuss vertieften, alles um sich herum vergessend. Nur noch sie beide...

ände

-------------

_Omnia vincit amor. - Alles meistert die Liebe._

_ Vergil, eclogae 10, 69_

_und? Das erste richtige Kapitel g _

_Danke an alle, die mir ein Review hinterlassen haben:-) ich liebe es sie zu lesen, egal wie wenig ihr schreibt (hauptsache überhaupt was geschrieben, gelle;-) )_

_Auf das nächste Kapitel müsst ihr vermutlich eine woche länger warten, ich habe die nächsten wochen Prüfungen und werd wohl nicht so viel zum schreiben kommen... :-(_

_Ach ja, ich suche übrigens eine Beta. wenn jemand lust/ Zeit / Muße hat, meldet euch bei mir!_

_Liebe grüße, die Mordred_


	6. Kapitel 4: O Temporas O mores

Hallo ihr süßen! Also, ich muss mich erst mal ganz arg bei euch entschuldigen, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte erst den HP7- Schock und danach aufgrund von persönlichen Problemen eine ziemliche Schreibblockade was EC anging... ich hoffe ihr lest trotzdem weiter... 

_Diese Chap ist nicht gebetat, also nicht wundern, wenn es merkwürdige rechtschreibfehler gibt... und ich bin jetzt 2 Wochen im urlaub, aber da hab ich mein Laptop mit, dh es wird fleisig weitergeschrieben!!!_

_Danke an Alle Reviewer!!_

_Knuddel, die Mordred!!_

-------------------------------------------------------------

**O tempora, o mores**

Als die beiden sich nach einigen Minuten wieder voneinander lösten wurde ihnen erst wieder bewusst, dass Ginny und Harry nach wie vor auf der Bank saßen und sie ansahen. Scheu lächelnd blickte Hermine ihre besten Freunde an und Ron lief, wie sollte es auch anderst sein, prompt rot an und starrte auf einen Punkt, der irgendwo in der ferne zu liegen schien. Eine für die beiden schier unerträgliche stille legte sich über die Küche. Nur noch das einsame blubbern der Töpfe auf dem Herd und das Summen einer Fliege, die verzweifelt versuchte durch das Glas der Fensterscheibe wieder aus dem Haus zu gelangen in das sie sich verirrt hatte, war zu hören. Ginny und Harry musterten sie mit ernsthaften Gesichtern, ließen ihre Augen von einem zum anderen schweifen. Schauten sie eindringlich an. Während Hermine versuchte den Blicken standzuhalten hatte Ron seinen Focus auf den Boden gerichtet und wartete darauf, dass seine Schwester und ihr Freund irgendetwas sagten. Irgendeine Reaktion auf das gerade geschehene von sich gaben. Irgendetwas. Egal was.

Und hätte er sie angesehen, so hätte er das Lachen in ihren Augen gesehen. Gesehen, wie Ginnys Mundwinkel verdächtig zu zucken anfingen Harrys Schultern begannen, auf und ab zu hüpfen vor unterdrücktem Lachen. Doch er tat es nicht.

Und so schien ihm die Spannung unerträglich zu werden und er zuckte aufs heftigste zusammen als die beiden nicht mehr standhalten konnten und in ein befreites Gelächter ausbrachen.

„Ihr beiden seid echt solche Idioten", prustete die rothaarige los.

„Was?" Hermine und Ron wechselten einen verständnislosen Blick, bevor sie wieder ihre giggelnden Freunde ansahen.

„Ach Merlin, jetzt guckt doch nicht so – Müsst ihr euch eigentlich erst fast gegenseitig an die Gurgel gehen, bevor ihr es schafft aufeinander zuzugehen?", gespielt böse schaute sie ihren Bruder und ihre beste Freundin an, während sie sich an Harry kuschelte der ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf drückte und seinen Arm um sie legte.

„Schatz, hast du ernsthaft geglaubt, die beiden würden es schaffen sich mal nicht zu streiten? Das machen sie ja schließlich seitdem sie sich das erste mal getroffen haben. Den beiden würde ja langweilig werden, wenn sie sich nicht mehr streiten können! Und mir im übrigen auch..."

„Hey!" Empörtes zweistimmiges rufen unterbrach ihn. „ ich wollte nur eben mal anmerken, dass wir beide uns immer noch im selben raum befinden und wir sehr wohl gehört haben, was du da gesagt hast. Und was soll das überhaupt heißen, dass..."

Hermine war wieder ganz die alte und wollte gerade zu einer ihrer minutenlangen Moralpredigten ansetzen als Ron sie unterbrach und sie sanft zu sich zog.

„Ach Mine, die beiden haben doch irgendwie recht. Uns würde doch auch etwas fehlen..."

„Mhpf"

„Schatz, jetzt sei bitte nicht schon wieder beleidigt!"

„Ich bin nicht beleidigt!"

„Bist du doch!"

„Bin ich nicht!"

„Du guckst aber so."

„Wie guck ich denn bitteschön?!"

„Na – beleidigt."

„Ronald Weasely ich bin _nicht _beleidigt!"

„Stimmt. Jetzt _schmollst_ du."

„Tu ich nicht!"

„Tust du doch!"

Hermine hatte mittlerweile beleidigt die Arme verschränkt

„Tu ich nicht!"

Währen Ron im Laufe des Schlagabtausches immer mehr damit kämpfen musste, ein grinsen zu unterdrücken und Hermine mit ihren verschränkten Armen den Archetyp einer schmollenden Frau mimte hatte Ron mit einem verzweifelten aufstöhnen seinen Kopf auf Ginnys Schulter sinken lassen und etwas vor sich hingemurmelt, dass verdächtig nach „Nicht schon wieder" Klang. Ginny wuschelte ihm daraufhin lächelnd durch die Haare.

„Wie war das, süßer? Dir würde was fehlen, wenn nicht..."

„Jaja, Schatz, ärger du mich nur."

„Apropos Schatz!", mit diesen Worten richtete sich Ginny auf und fixierte die Streitenden Turteltäubchen. „Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass mein Bruder, der im Bezug auf dich, Hermine, ewig schüchtern ist, sonst immer ewig braucht, um etwas auf die Reihe zu bekommen, dich so mirnichts – dirnichts nieder zu knutschen?!"

„Ähm..." Ron lief knallrot an und warf Hermine einen um hilfe heischenden Blick zu.

„Ähm, also... ich... Hermine... das..."

„Was Ron sagen möchte ist, dass... ähm... na ja...", fiel Hermine dem rothaarigen ins Wort.

„Das ich das noch erleben darf: Hermine Granger sprachlos!!"

„Ginny, jetzt unterbrich sie doch nicht auch noch, sie bekommen ja eh kaum ein Wort heraus. – Also, Hermine, was wolltest du Ginny und mir beichten?"

„Beichten? Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich etwas zu beichten hätte?" leicht panisch schaute sie ihren besten Freund an.

„ Minchen, ich kenn dich seit meiner ersten Fahrt nach Hogwarts, und ich sehs dir an, wenn du was ausgefressen hast! Also, raus mit der Sprache!!"

„Oh... also... ähm..." Hermine holte tief Luft. „ Also... ronndchsndschn...zeitgenzsammen..."

„Ja, super hermine. Und jetzt für uns nocheinmal in einem Tempo, wo man dein Genuschel auch verstehen kann."

„Ronund..ch...sndschozw...sammen..."

„Hermine!! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Ausgerechnet du bringst keine Anständigen Sätze mehr heraus..."

„Harry, lass Hermine in Ruhe!"

"Guck mal an, mein Bruder kann sprechen..."

„Ginny! Du auch! Also, was Hermine und ich... was wir sagen wollten ist... das grad eben war nicht unser erster... also... wir sind...auch wenn ihr es nicht...wisst... schon seit zwei Tagen... zusammen."

Stille.

Zwei knallrote und zwei verdutzte Gesichter.

Noch mehr schweigen.

Und dann?

Klatsch – Harry hatte sich mit der Handfläche gegen die Stirn gehauen und begann zu lachen.

„Natürlich! Ich Idiot. Das mir das nicht schon viel früher eingefallen ist! Und es kam mir doch gleich irgendwie komisch vor!"

„Was?! Was kam dir komisch vor?" Ginny sah ihren Freund fragend an.

„Na, als ich heute nacht in mein frischgemachtes Bett gelegen bin."

„Was hat dein Bett damit zu tun?", schaltete sich nun auch Ron ziemlich verwirrt ein, der wohl nicht mit einer solchen Reaktion gerechnet hätte.

„Ist doch ganz klar! Mein _frischgemachtes_ Bett. Es war _frischgemacht."_

„Aha. Und weiter?"

„Oh Ron, denk doch mal nach! Eigentlich hätte es eben nicht mehr frischgemacht sein dürfen, nachdem ja Hermine die ganze Nach darin geschlafen hatte."

„Ups... das hatten wir wohl übersehen...", grinste Hermine die anderen schelmisch an. „ Du hast uns auf frischer tat ertappt würde ich sagen."

„Ja, würde ich auch. Aber jetzt erzähl mal, was es mit dem Schal auf sich hat – obwohl ich da auch schon so meine Vermutung habe."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_hab ich eigentlich schon erwähnt, dass ich ein fable für lateinische Lebensweisheiten habe? Nein? Nun dann... so sei es hiermit getan! ;-)_

_Vielen lieben Dank an alle, die mir ein Review dagelassen haben! Bis in zwei Wochen!  
_


	7. Kapitel 4: Vom Leben und Sterben

Tick ... Tack… Tick… Tack… 

Gelangweilt folgten Fawkes Augen dem Pendel der großen Standuhr, die seiner Stange gegenüber an der Wand im Büros von Albus Dumbledore hing.

_Hin...Her... Hin...Zurück..._

Langsam kam der Phoenix sich vor, als ob er beim Tennis wäre und fragte sich, ob man denn nicht nur einen Tennisarm sondern auch ein Tennisgenick bekommen konnte. Sein Nacken zeigte jedenfalls schon erste Anzeichen dafür an. Aber was sollte er denn auch sonst machen?

Heute oder vielleicht auch morgen würde er wieder ein mal in Flammen aufgehen um aus seiner eigenen Asche wieder auferstehen zu können. Klingt für außen stehende wahrscheinlich aufregender als es für den Vogel wirklich war. Denn in Wirklichkeit war die Zeit vor und nach seinem Bradtag immer die langweiligsten des Jahres da er nichts machen konnte, außer dem Pendel mit den Augen zu folgen und zu warten, dass zu jeder vollen Stunde aus dem Kästchen am oberen Ende des Pendels dieser kleine, komische Vogel herausgeschossen kam, um für jede Stunde „Kuckuck" zu rufen.

Ihm war dieser Vogel ausgesprochen suspekt. Denn obwohl er schon seit einigen Jahren in diesem Kästchen wohnte, ihm genau gegenüber, hatte er ihn nie gesehen, außer eben wenn der große Stecken der Uhr ganz nach oben zeigte.

_Tick...Tack...Tick...Tack..._

Normalerweise kam wenigstens Dumbledore ab und an vorbei um nach ihm zu sehen und sich leise mit ihm zu Unterhalten oder ihm seine Gedanken und Sorgen mitzuteilen. Und einmal war auch ein Schüler da gewesen... Harry, wenn Fawkes sich nicht irrte. Ja, genau, Harry Potter, den Jungen, den er dann auch gerettet hatte.

Doch im Moment waren noch Ferien und selbst der Schulleiter hatte sich einige Tage freigenommen.

_Tick...Tack..._

Verdammte Uhr. Verdammt. Verdammt. Eigentlich sollte ich als Phoenix mehr Geduld haben... Aber demnächst... demnächst werde ich die verdammte Uhr einfach verschwinden lassen... wo anders hinbringen. Mindestens an den Nordpol. Dann muss ich auch diesen unhöflichen Vogel nicht mehr sehen. 

In diesem Augenblick gesellte sich zu dem ewig wiederkehrenden Geräusch der tickenden Uhr ein weiteres. Leise Schritte von undeutlichen Worten begleitet näherten sich durch den Aufstieg der Türe.

Endlich passiert hier etwas... die können mich ja auch nicht einfach stundenlang hier alleine herumsitzen lassen! Ich bin schließlich wichtig! Und ich muss beschäftigt werden. Ich bin mal gespannt, wer das jetzt ist. Das eine ist auf jeden Fall der alte Mann. Aber das andere? Vielleicht dieser große, blonde Mann, der immer mal wieder herkommt, wenn es keiner mitbekommt – außer mir... Wobei... diese Stimme ist eigentlich unverkennbar... ja, jetzt weiß ich es! Dieser unhöfliche Kerl, der mich noch nie gestreichelt hat und immer so merkwürdig riecht. Merkwürdig aber eigentlich nicht schlecht. Aber irgendwie erinnert er mich immer an eine ... Fledermaus... 

„Albus, ich kann nichts machen! Es ist nicht mehr in meiner Macht, irgendetwas an dieser Entscheidung zu ändern! Sie haben sie gemeinsam gefällt und mich vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt! Wir waren alle völlig überrascht!"

„Vielleicht ist es aber auch nicht so schlecht, wie ich es im ersten Augenblick gesehen habe! Severus, sie wissen nichts, oder? Sie werden nichts erfahren bevor der Tag gekommen ist?"

Hallo? Haaallllo!!!! Ich sitz hier!! Schenkt mir Aufmerksamkeit!! 

„Nein, werden sie nicht. Es ist damals so verfügt worden, dass..."

Sag mal! Ignorieren die mich eigentlich? Warum kümmert sich denn keiner um mich? Die können doch nicht einfach hier reinkommen, ein Kaffeekränzchen abhalten und sich nicht um mich kümmern!! Verdammt, mir tut alles weh, ich werde gleich mal wieder abbrennen und keiner schaut nach, ob es dem Phoenix gut geht, oder ob man etwas für ihn tun kann. 

„... und nicht vor diesem Tag! Und spätestens danach müssten wir vermutlich eine ähnliche Entscheidung treffen, wie bereits getroffen wurde. Vielleicht ist es richtig, so wie es nun ist weil es dann unauffälliger ist."

„Mhhh... vermutlich hast du recht. Das ist eine der wenigen Sachen, bei denen du mehr über die Hintergründe weißt als ich – auch wenn mir das nicht gefällt." Dumbledore kratzte sich nachdenklich am Bart und betrachtete die Silber glänzende Oberfläche seines Denkariums in dem immer wieder Bilder auftauchten, verschwanden und herumwirbelten. Schloss kurz die Augen und rieb sich über selbige, bevor er sich mit besorgtem Blick wieder zu Professor Snape umwandt.

„ Severus, wir können nichts machen als auf diese Sache ein besonderes Auge zu haben. Aber nicht zu auffällig, wir haben immer noch das Problem, dass wir nicht wissen, wer aus der Schule als Spion für Tom dient."

Snape nicke. „Werde ich auf jeden fall, dass hätte ich auch ohne deine Aufforderung getan, da kannst du dir sicher sein."

„Ich habe nichts anderes von dir erwartet. Aber nun zu einem anderen Thema. Hast du etwas über die verbleibenden Horcruxe herausbekommen können?" Dumbledore hatte mittlerweile hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platzgenommen und drehte eines seiner Zitronenbonbons zwischen den Fingern, bevor er es sich in den Mund schob.

Hallo? Hallo!!! Verdammt noch mal, der arme, alte wehleidige Phoenix sitzt immer noch auf seiner Stange und Langweilt sich! Bei Merlin und meinen beiden fehlenden Schwanzfedern! Kümmert euch um mich!!! Ich sterbe – na ja, ich werde danach wiedergeboren, aber erst mal sterbe ich! Und es wird nicht angenehmer je öfters man das macht. 

„Nagini befindet sich nach wie vor in seiner Nähe, an sie werden wir vermutlich erst ganz am Ende herankommen. Huflepuffs Becher - ich habe da eine Spur, aber das ist alles noch ein bisschen wage im Augenblick, Slytherins Ring ist zerstört, das Medallion auch genauso das Tagebuch. Damit hätten wir noch zwei übrig."

„Ein Gegenstand von Gryffindor und Tom selbst."

„Exakt. Und wir haben keinen Schimmer , um was es sich handelt."

„Wir sollten das im Orden besprechen. Endlich alle einweihen, von denen wir sicher sein können, dass sie nicht in Voldemorts Diensten stehen."

„Der dunkle Lord könnte Verdacht schöpfen, wenn einer seiner Spione von der Bewegung im Orden mitbekommt."

„Dann müssen wir diese Zusammenkunft aus dem Hauptquartier abziehen und an einem anderen Ort abhalten – ich hätte da auch schon eine Idee wie und wann wir es machen", sagte Dumbledore wissend lächelnd und steckte sich nun endlich das Bonbon in den Mund.

„Direktor?"

„Lass dich Überraschen mein Guter – ich will doch die Überraschung nicht schon jetzt verderben!"

„Albus!"

„Severus", kicherte der Direktor nun los. „Severus, ich weiß , dass du Überraschungen nicht magst. Ich werde es dir trotzdem nicht sagen."

War ja mal wieder klar, dass sich keiner für mich interessiert!!! Ich sitz hier, einsam, allein, verlassen, von keinem geliebt, kurz vor dem sterben und keiner Liebt mich!! Ich geh jetzt ins Licht. So. Ich hab keine Lust mehr!! 

„...Albus, ich glaub dein Phoenix hätte gerne ein bisschen Aufmerksamkeit."

Pffh...jetzt kann er auch wegbleiben! Nein, nein, nein... ich lass ich jetzt nicht von dir streicheln... pfhhhh...geh weg!!...oh...mhhh...ja, genau da ... ok, ich gebs ja zu ... s tut gut... ok... jaaa...streicheln unterm Schnabel!! 

„Na mein kleiner... hab ich mich zu wenig um dich gekümmert? Entschuldige bitte, dass wollte ich nicht! Aber ich kümmer mich jetzt ganz doll um dich die nächsten Tage..."

Na toll...ausgerechnet jetzt! 

In diesem Augenblick ging Fawkes mit einem zischen in Flammen auf und zerfiel zu Asche um aus ihr wieder als kleines, hässliches Küken aufzuerstehen und zu einem hübschen, launigen Phoenix zu werden.


End file.
